The present invention relates generally to spray nozzles and, more particularly, to spray nozzles which are adapted for the application of liquids such as agricultural chemicals.
Agricultural chemicals commonly are applied through a multiplicity of spray nozzles which are supported on and spaced along a common support boom. Particularly in recent years, it has been found that such chemicals can be efficiently applied through air assisted nozzles such as that shown in applicant's copending U.S. application Ser. No. 815,117 entitled Air Assisted Nozzle With Deflector Discharge Means, now abandoned. In such a nozzle, a pressurized air stream is injected into the body of the nozzle to preatomize the liquid before it is discharged from the spray tip of the nozzle.
In some instances, however, it is preferred to apply chemicals through non-air assisted nozzles (i.e., conventional hydraulic nozzles) in which the spray pattern is formed as the pressurized liquid is discharged from the nozzle tip. Because of the relatively large number of individual spray nozzles which are mounted on a typical agricultural spray boom, it can be time consuming to replace air assisted nozzles with hydraulic nozzles or vice versa. In addition, one wishing the option of both air assisted application and conventional hydraulic application usually must purchase a supply of both types of nozzles.